You get a little bit more than what you wish for
by CanadaMapleLeaf
Summary: A multichapptered fanfic in which Chibitalia and Hungary takes it upon themselves to make Romano get the man of his eye, aka Spain . Of course madness insures such as curl play, genderbending , Nekos!, BTT, Spamano  of COURSE , and whatever else I feel like throwing in along with any requests.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! **

**So this is my first Fan-Fic i honestly have no idea what i am doing. This idea popped into my head randomly so i decided to write it. Please review because i want to know what you think of it and if i should continue.**

* * *

><p>Romano was in a tsundere mode as usual. Which meant storming through crowds of people in order to reach Spain's house. Why he was going there, he honestly had no idea what so ever. After all the main reason (in this case <em>the<em> reason) Romano would be in a tsundere mode would be if Spain had done (or not done) something that caused Romano great embarrassment. Romano recalled the incident very clearly as it had only happened not that long ago.

**Flashback**

**Romano sat on a bench near a lake in a garden watching ducks swim lazily across the surface. It was after noon the sun would be setting in an hour and a small breeze was blowing gently trough the tree he sat under. It would have been very pleasant if Romano was not worried about meeting Spain. The very thought of Spain made Romano's turn a very light shade of pink. The way his bright green eyes sparkled when he smiled and how his face lit up when he was happy. Romano stared off into space lost in his thoughts about the Spaniard. Who in fact was a mere millimeter from Romano's ear.**

"**Ro-ma?" whispered Spain.**

"**CHIGI!" yelled Romano his face now a bright tomato red.**

**Romano would have fallen off the stone bench he sat on if Spain had not caught him. He stared into those shining green eyes that were so very close to his own. Romano now found that what he had planned to do before would now be nearly impossible. **

"**Is something wrong Lovi?" said Spain. **

"**No, now get off me you bastard!" **

**Romano felt stupid for saying that, he could see the hurt expression on Spain's face. Spain pulled Romano up onto the bench and said**

"**You wanted to tell me something right? You said it was important."**

"**Well I, "**

**Romano faltered for a moment.**

" **I wanted to tell you that I, I like you, a lot".**

**Romano blushed even more, those words sounded so silly once said out loud. He had practiced saying this in his head many times but to no avail. They sounded like something a toddler would say to an adult, not romantic at all. Especially since Spain was technically his parent. Spain smiled even wider.**

" **And I like you to Lovi."**

**Romano broke away from Spain's look. This was so much more difficult than with girls he had previously dated. Suddenly he realized something, that was the reason this was so awkward. Because he was not a girl he could never have the relationship that he always wanted with Spain. He then stood up and ran away with Italian speed running in no particular direction. Spain shouted for him to stop but the words barely reached his ears. Spain was left alone and wondering what did he do wrong?**

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Please review and stuff and tell me if there are any errors.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**So i will try to update as soon as i can. Thank you to everyone who reviewed or added this to story alert. ^u^ I honestly did not think i would get a review in just one day so now i'm happy. Before reading here are some things you may want to know:**

**Chibitalia: In this fanfic i made Chibitalia this angel that can grant wishes to people every full moon. He does not have wings and he does not wear the green dress, instead he wears that other outfit with brown boots and pants, white shirt and hat, along with a cross necklace. He kinda floats around and glows like a lightbulb. Thats about it so enjoy the second chapter of this fanfic. ^u^**

* * *

><p>Romano made it to Spain's house. Storming inside he slammed the door causing some dust to fall in his eye.<p>

"Dammit", he swore his words echoed through the clearly empty house.

"Why couldn't that Spanish bastard keep his damn house clean?" he thought to himself. He rubbed his eyes in order to remove the remaining dust particles; tears began to fill his eyes streaming down his already wet face.

"Dammit", he said. It seemed that even without getting dust in his eye he still would have ended up crying, all because of Spain. Spain.

Romano blushed turning a dark pink, why was everything so complicated with Spain? Romano knew for certain that he loved Spain. But he also knew that Spain only liked Romano the way one would love a sibling. Again the same conclusion, Spain would never love Romano the way he was now.

Romano wondered all of this as he walked through the house some how finding himself in Spain's bedroom. Romano blushed even more causing himself to become red. He realized that he was being silly and that he had not been expecting for Spain to be there.

"No I had certainly **not **wanted to see Spain lying on his side with his usual smile and those bright green eyes that seemed so enticing, blocked slightly by his dark brown hair that Romano just wanted to- ,ahhhh fuck".

Romano was now a deep red betraying his true emotions. He climbed onto the bed running his hands through the soft sheets. He smelled the fabric it smelled of Spain, the sweet smell of fresh tomato, wine, and sun kissed fields. Romano grabbed a pillow and clutched it to his chest as he lie facing the ceiling. He honestly did not know how to react to his thoughts of Spain. Lying there he realized something that he was acting like well, a girl. His face had a look of disbelief then acceptance. He had seen way to many chick flicks to not realize what he was acting like. Now if he were a girl then his pathetic attempt to try win Spain over would have gone a lot better.

"Wait, why am I even thinking this, it will never happen. Ever", thought Romano as a few more tears fell from his eyes. The truth finally sinked in causing a sharp pain in Romano's heart. He slowly drifted off to sleep, his eyes shining in the brightening moonlight as a cloud moved out of the moons pale light.

Way far above Romano

Chibitalia stared at his fratello. A worried expression took over Chibitalia's face, after all Romano looked really sad and he could tell that Romano felt very confused, unsure, and not to mention hurt. But, after a moment Chibitalia realized that he could help his fratello. He smiled as he floated into his brother's dream.

In Romano's Dream

Romano was dreaming of falling through endless darkness. He wondered if he would ever hit the ground. He knew it was a dream, everything seemed blurred and surreal. He felt numb from all the crying. Romano was glad that there was this blackness; he didn't think he could handle anything normal just yet. Suddenly a light seemed to come closer. Romano suddenly felt the dream become more clear and real.

"What the hell?" he said as he recognized the light that was in fact his younger brother. He dream seemed to have taken a strange turn.

"Fratello minore,what are you doing here?" said Romano as he also noticed his brother looked the way he did in the 15th century. "And why do you look like the 15th century you?" Romano was very confused and scared, he had absolutely no idea why his dream suddenly seemed very real so there was no telling what might happen.

"Fratello, I am very sorry but i don't have enough time to explain everything. However I can answer one of your questions. I am here because i want to grant you a wish."said Chibitalia.

* * *

><p><strong>So please review and yeah... sorry for any OOCness and that this chapter is a cliffhanger. Will update by tomorrow hopefully...<strong>

**Notes: **

**fratello minore: mean's little or younger brother in italian. fratello is just brother.**

**Hope you enjoyed this fanfic so far! ^u^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

***reads last chapter again*...Well this is a bit later than i had well! I was kinda unexpectedly busy so thats why this is being uploaded so late. Again thank you everyone who added this to their story alert and who reviewed.**

**Ok enough of that and on to the fanfic!**

* * *

><p><span>Romano's Dream<span>

" W-what do you mean?" said Romano.

" Exactly what I said, I am here to grant you a wish fratello." replied Chibitalia.

"That does not make any sense, how can you grant wishes, you couldn't do that before!" the other Italian said.

" If you want to talk then why don't I change this dream a bit so you don't have to worry about hitting the ground fratello."

Roman barely had time to shout a quick yes before ground appeared out of nowhere. He ended up hitting the ground face down with a soft thud.

" Ow that hurt you know!" said Romano after wiping the dirt of his face. He found Chibitalia farther away from him than he expected. After running to Chibitalia who he found under a tree he finally took a look at his surrounding's. The whole place had grass and hills and a few flower patches. The only tree was on the hill he was standing on. The place seemed strangely familiar yet he felt like he had never been here before.

" Fratello minore, where are we?" said Romano.

" That is not important right now, right now I need to grant your wish soon or I won't be able to for another full moon and by that time it could be too late for you and Spain!" responded the smaller nation.

Romano blushed and said ". H-how did you know I like Spain!"

Chibitalia thought for a moment and said "Hummm I thought it was obvious since you always blush around Spain."

This caused Romano blush even more.

"Anyway h-how could you help me? You have to make me a girl or something to get Spain to like me."

He instantly regretted what he said.

Chibitalia, however looked as if he had gotten a brilliant idea.

"You are right! Thats exactly what I will do fratello!" said the chibi nation.

"No! Thats not what I meant!" said Romano.

Chibitalia smiled and then said

"Don't worry, I promise to you that this will end well!"

Chibitalia disappeared and then Romano found himself falling down that black pit again.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of Romano's Dream<strong>

Spain walked into his shutting the door behind him with a sigh. It had taken forever to catch up to Romano, how the Italian ran so fast he had no idea. He walked into his bedroom and saw that Romano was lying on his bed. Spain smiled, he wondered if this meant the italian forgave him since he came into his room. He lay next to Romano and drifted off to sleep. Though if he had been paying more attention he would have noticed Romano was in fact already slightly different from usual.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...yeah. Sorry for lame ending. And OOCness if any. And is this was short.<strong>

**Please review! Thats practically the only thing motivating me now to finnish this. **


	4. Chapter 4

**oAo**

**To the 6 people who either reviewed, added this story to their story,and favorited this story, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**I thought it was going to take days before someone gave this story any attention but SIX PEOPLE! In one night! *practically exploding right now***

**Anyway enough of me spazzing out and **

**ON TO THE FANFIC!**

**Edited 3/13/12**

* * *

><p>Spain woke up and looked at the clock, 8:30. He wondered why he was actually up early but then he remembered last night and how Romano had acted. He looked at said italian who was facing away from him. He decided that he would try make it up to Romano by making breakfast and spending the day with him. Spain exicted about the day jumped out of bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast not giving Romano another look. Something Romano in the near future would be very grateful for.<p>

* * *

><p>Romano eyes slowly opened. He lay still for a second before he remembered his dream. He sat up quickly only to experience a pain in his chest. His now rather enlarged chest. Romano's eyes widened before shouting four extremely fitting words.<p>

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Downstairs <strong>

Spain was making a tomato omelet. He just finished chopping the tomatos and was about to add the egg when he heard a voice that sounded like a higher pitched Romano say

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!"

Spain put down the eggs and ran up to his bed room. He thought if Romano was yelling this much when he first woke up that meant something was wrong, especially if his voice was that high. Spain ran into his bedroom only to find a girl sitting in his bed room wearing the same clothing as Romano. Now Spain may not have been the brightest person around(no far from) but he could tell that this was Romano even if he was now a girl.

"Romano" said Spain with a confused look, "what happened to you?"

This caused Romano to blush and say,

"I don't know dammit," he said or rather she said. As he- i mean she covered her now much enlarged chest. "now help me you bastard!"

Despite the situation Spain couldn't help smiling at the look on Romano's (or should i say Romana's) face. After all it was Lovi and Spain always loved that cute look Romano made whenever he was embarrassed(which happened to be very often).

* * *

><p><strong>And thats it sorry for short chapter, will be continued soon hopefully. Hope you liked and please review! ^u^<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi**

**Pffft late update SO SORRY! i was busy, various stuff happened. Like my birthday!**

**note: romano's name has been switched to Romana for obvious reasons.**

**but thats not important so now**

**ON TO THE FANFIC!**

* * *

><p>Romana was somewhat at a loss for words. After all waking up gender-bent does confuse one greatly. When Spain tried to help Romana she had forgotten that she was wearing a white shirt when he(at the time she was a he) fell asleep so naturally that was all she was wearing. Which was why immediately after calling for Spain's help she said<p>

"STAY AWAY FROM ME TOMATO BASTARD! CHIGI!"

And grabbed the sheets around her in an effort cover not realizing why Romana was acting like this asked

"Why? I want to help you so how can I ov-"

He suddenly put two and two together, white shirt+girl not wearing a bra= if he kept looking then he would be a major pervert. Now it was his turn to blush with Romana, then asking,

"I-I will call your brother, is that ok?"

Romana deciding that would be the best option right now agreed with Spain. Spain then ran down stairs to call Feliciano and return to his omelet making (after all it took a lot to make Spain forget about tomatoes). Calling Feliciano he said

"hey Feliciano can you come over to my place, its your sis-brother he is not quite right."

"Ve sure Spain! I will be right over, its not serious right?"

"Well ummm..."

"Wah! I will be there right away!" said the Italian nation before hanging up.

Italy was very worried now. Since Spain had almost called his brother his sister he was very much worried about his fratello. Feeling strangely responsible for his brother he dropped his phone on a table and ran over to Spain's. Which was not very smart of him since he needed his phone to call anyone who might be helpful but that's expected of the younger of Italy brothers.

**Meanwhile at Spain's...**

Romano(as she still called herself, just because she was a girl on the outside does not mean she truly accepted that) was in short very embarrassed.

" Dammit why did that strange chibi version of my brother decide to make me like this?"

Romana muttered under her breath. Then she heard a door open along with the sound of her brothers voice. Finnaly maybe someone could help her.

"Fratello are you alright I heard Spain say you were in trouble and I cameI over here and-"

Feliciano stopped talking after he entered the room. An awkward silence came out of nowhere and lasted for about 30 seconds. Then a short and mildly entertaining conversation

"fratello"

"what"

"You have boobs."

And Romana face palmed.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter is shortish :P oh well at least I looked over it this time. Review and hope you liked! Will try to update sooner since its spring break. Also will try to make chappters longer. Edited some previous story's rating might go up if people want it to ( that means review!) <strong>

**K well that's it so till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! so happy i got so many reviews! :D:D:D. I am really happy that this fic got this much attention ^u^. Thanks to Valkyrie99 and Dogsrule for reviewing each chapter, Xou, xXNelisa, Nethmanosupporter, SpainorEngland, AllieOutofWonderland, and Rick Allen Doyle, for leaving a review, sorry i did not say thanks before too lazy :P. The review were funny though, almost all of them were about Italy's statement at the end. **

**SpicyItalianRomano: I will add the bad touch trio but not till future chapters. Sorry :(**

**Oh and, I AM SOOOOO VERY SORRY for long wait i was sick and that kinda killed my inspiration plus there was other stuff :P. **

**Oh and Disclaimer: (since i forget to before :P) Thine doth not own Hetalia or thine shalt have make it crack XD (for some reason i felt like making that in olde english.)**

**Well thats pretty much it so ON TO THE FANFIC!(i love those words btw :)**

* * *

><p>"It took you THAT long to realize that" said Romana sassily.<p>

Her brother looked slightly confused and surprised. Since when was his brother so girly? Even if his brother was now his sister she still was his brother on the inside right? Now even more confused Italy ended up spacing out much to Romana's annoyance.

"Oi, fratello you there? Kinda need help here."

Italy snapped out of his daze and said

"Oh sorry frate- I mean sorella you just acted different than before".

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Although the look on her face was of mild annoyance underneath was true curiosity and slight confusion.

"Well usually you just call me an idiot but just then you acted..."

Italy's face scrunched up as he tried to find the right words. Meanwhile Romana continued to develop an anime angry mark.

Mere seconds before Romana lost it a (figurative) lightbulb went off in Italy's head as he found the right words.

"Oh yes just then you acted like one of those girls in those chick flicks!" Italy exclaimed happily obviously oblivious to his sisters enraged expression.

Grabbing her brothers neck she started shaking him and yelling

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK IDIOTA! I AM ABSOLUTELY NOT LIKE THOSE GIRLS IN THOSE CHICK FILCKS, now take that back or I WILL KILL YOU!"

with a small sense of deja vu and the thought of "well apparently I'm not the only one who thinks that."

After Italy managed to struggle out the words "I take it back!" did Romana finally let Italy go gasping for breath. With a "humph" she sat herself down on the bed crossing her legs and arms and throwing a smug smirk on her face for the hell of it did she say

"Now help me without any extra commentary or I will get REALLY pissed off, YA got that?"

Italy still quite shocked from the previous events said slightly awkwardly

" I will call Hungary to see if she could help, sir ye- I mean ummm, I WILL GO NOW!"

then walking (awkwardly) out of the (awkward) room did he (awkwardly) call Hungary

"Hello"

"Oh umm Hi Hungary"

"Itay, nice to hear from you, is everything alright?"

"Oh ummm not really you see my brother woke up this morning as a girl."

"WHAT?" She said rather convincingly, she had actually known this was going to happen since she was the only person besides Romano who knew that chibitalia could grant wishes every full moon. When the full moon came at least one very odd thing happened (last full moon's wish involved Britannica Angel, over 2 tones of cake, and a crazy amount of marshmallow). With the full moon came the addition of much yaoi to Hungary's huge collection. Which was why she planed ahead for any strange event that might ever occur on the full moon. But Italy had no idea of that aside from the fact that Hungary seemed to be prepared for any random thing. But since he was not the brightest out of the nations he could never figure out and did not think about that so much.

"Yeah, crazy huh? Anyway we are at Spain's could you come over, and soon?"

"Ok I will be right over" She said hanging up.

"Huh, so this is this moons result. This should be very interesting."

She said to herself with a small smirk at the end.

**Meanwhile at Spain's**

Italy told Spain that Hungary was coming over to help with Romana. Now if they were a bit more observant and less vague they might have noticed how strange things happened when Hungary was around. But they were not and had to feel kinda helpless because they could not help Romana. They also would unwittingly put Romana through a scaring experience soon in the next chapter. And Hungary would have her fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok there done. I tried to make it a bit longer but oh well :P This actually took a few days to write because I had plans for the other chapters but not this one. So I had to kinda write think then write and yeah...Sorry if i did a bad job with this chapter and any OOC. I had a lot of fun writting this chapter though. Also you may have noticed that Romana is a bit different than Romano so here is my version of Romana<strong>

**Romana**

**Stronger than Romano**

**Sassier as well**

**Tougher **

**Instead of blushing all the time and being an uke choughlikeromanochough she can reduce someone to stuttering while she is just like a boss XD.**

**So basically she is more manly than Romano, because I thought that would be funnier and it does make sense if you think about it. **

**And if my writing sucks sorry just trying to improve (im like 13 so i assume my writing sucks :P) Also try checking out my stories if you have time, I kinda want to get feedback on the other one I wrote so my writing can improve!**

****Any ideas or things you want me to throw in this fic? Leave a review to tell me! And just plain review as well!****

****Until next time! ^u^ ****


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi**

**eh...sorry for late update  
>(ya think mapleleaf? shessh youre WAYYYYYYYY over, you owe the story followers sumthing!)<br>(im very SORRY! T^T I am probably one of the worst authors here, didn't even bother to write in advance).  
>Anyways to make up for that i shall make this chappie longer than the usual. Also i just checked the status of this story and around 183 people read this. 183! (its not that accurate but still) Im so happy people read the stuff i post! ^u^ Hope you guys haven't lost interest in this story, but thats enough so...<br>ON TO THE FANFIC!(after this recap :P)  
>Recap:<br>Spain called for italy's help with the discovery of Romano's genderflip. Italy called Hungary who happens to somewhat know whats going on. Hungary makes it to Spain's house and well, SCROLL DOWN AND FIND OUT (since i cant give away what happens in this chapter in the recap XD)!**

* * *

><p>Romana trudged into her room and collapsed onto her bed letting the bags she was carrying fall around her in a disorganized manner. After lying on her bed for a while she pulled herself into a fetal position shaking slightly. The things she had seen, there was..., and ...<p>

She was still recovering from the memory.

**Earlier that day**

After Hungary made it to Spain's house she immediately stormed through the house reaching Romana's room. After taking one look at the startled italian she said 4 words that would leave her possibly scared for life.

"You need a bra."

"WHAT!"

"I said you need a bra" said the Hungarian as she rummaged through a mysterious bag she had with her.

"ah-HA! Found it~"

She said this as she threw said garment of clothing at Romana. The Italian took one look at it and said

"Theres no way this is going to fit, anyway how the hell am I going to put it on?"

"It cant be that hard can it? And besides Im pretty sure you've taken at least one off another girl before"

She said while looking through her bag a slight smirk gracing her amused face, knowing fully well that Romana was going to blush madly. Which she was.

"I uh...um..."

Romana thought about this last statement. Then forced herself to stop thinking. Then simply went into "ok I'm going to just stuff my head into a pillow until I stop blushing mode" for lack of a better reaction.

Hungary turned around to comfort the poor Italian. With the sunlight shining through an open window along with some chirping birds the scene would have been very peaceful and soothing.  
>In fact Romana was close to completely drifting off into a peaceful sleep.<p>

Almost...

Hungary eyes flew open then first sign of the absolute hell that would break out. Grabbing an unaware Romana and shoving her into bathroom along with some clothes she fished out of her bag she locked Romana into the nearby bathroom and shouted after her

"Just get ready now we have plenty of things we have to be going to ya know?"

"Alright, alright I'm getting ready!"

Muttering a few grumbles to herself she managed to get herself into the cursed undergarment after a few failures (Hey its confusing dammit!) she turned to the clothes Hungary had given her.

"Oh, HELL NO!"

Storming out of the bathroom (nearly breaking the door I feel I should mention) with the Romano trademark flaming cheeks she went straight up to Hungary holding up the outfit Hungary gave her.  
>It consisted of a sparkly black leotard with long sleeves, a collar with a bell attached onto it, Neko ear clip on's, and a matching tail.<p>

"What's wrong?" Hungary replied quite calmly.

"What do you THINK? Theres no way in god damned HELL Im going to wear this in public!"

Hungary sighed "well it was worth a try" she muttered to herself.

"Here take this instead" she said handing Romana some "normal" clothing.

Slightly fuming Romana stomped her way to the bathroom shutting the door rather loudly behind her. She began to look at the new clothes she had received. Deeming them acceptable she quickly put them on and took a look in the mirror. Her new reflection surprised her. Instead of the messy tousled brown hair, harsh glare in green-brown eyes, and more pointed face; she saw gentle wavy hair that went past her shoulders, brighter green eyes that had much of the same "don't mess with me" look in them, and a slightly more rounded face.

It was like looking at some one else, like a long lost twin or someone who happens to look freakishly like you. Or when you pass by a mirror and see someone who isn't you. You would walk backwards to check again and make sure that you really are you, even though you know that what you saw for that single moment was not true. After you laugh, partly because of how silly it was of you to think you would be something you aren't and partly of relief. The brief moment of broken familiarity and unease far behind you.

But only the feeling of unease stays, at least for Romana/Romano. Their mind fought to gain a sense of the known, not accepting what was real. Romana suddenly realized that her memories of being Romano didn't apply to her. She didn't have anything to remember, only thing she had was her personality. _"Am I really a person if my whole self is only something based on someone else's life? Who am I?". _

For a scary moment Romana stayed in a state of some what shock. Then she forced herself to stop.  
>"<em>T<em>_hough I don't know what or who I am I know that its best not to think about that kind of stuff for too long, it'll just make things worse."_

Romana swore to her self quietly "Damn it if you're gonna be a sobby teenage girl then you might as well start writing sad stories about puppies dying or some other shit."  
>Shuddering at the thought she pulled her self together and went out to meet a slightly impatient Hungary.<p>

"There you are took kinda of awhile, you look nice."

Hungary looked over the tan blouse shirt and white jeans, pleased with her choice. If she had more time it would be much better fit but they were on an impromptu schedule (basically she decides what happens when and everyone should follow). Grabbing Romana and rushing down the stairs they meet up with the waiting Italy and Spain.

"Ok were ready!"

Italy and Spain turned to the sound of Hungary's voice with Italy asking quickly

"Vee~ So where are we going?"

Hungary thought for a moment then replied with a simple

"I don't actually know."

Yet another facepalm for Romana.

"Seriously? and you made me rush for nothing-" she muttered half to herself and half to the people around her.

"Anyways, Spain do you have any recommendations? This is your country after all."

"Let me think... Yeah I think I know a good place"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah stopping here, dont worry i uploaded another chapter so you can read it right away!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi were back! On to teh fanfic!**

* * *

><p>"God damnit its HOT!" said a rather moody Italian girl.<p>

No one felt like trying to cheer her up, they all felt pretty much like her. Even Spain was a little down. They had been driving when Spain took a few wrong turns and they ended up lost. They ended up having to park the car because the traffic was so bad, they were very lucky to even have found a garage with some space. However, it was now close to noon and most restaurants were closing for an afternoon siesta. So, left to trudge in the heat as they looked for some place to eat had left them in a very bad mood, well most of them.

"Hey wait, is that place open?" asked Hungary.

The group turned to where she faced. Sure enough there was a place that appeared to be open as a few people drifted in and out of it. Excited, Italy ran closer to it while the rest of the group ran after him tiredly but clearly relieved. When they reached the restaurant they were greeted with the sight of roses. Lots and lots of roses. There were roses bushes in the front, roses climbing up a wall and roses on each table. The smell hung in the air, not so heavily as one would think but as sort of light scent that was quiet pleasant.

"wow...thats a lot of roses." Italy said pointing out the obvious.

Romana would have facepalmed but the sight was so strange she had to agree. Against the more tan colored buildings that surrounded it the white and red restaurant stood out like a cosplayer in a sea of people. Not necessarily a bad thing but a strange and wonderful change from the average that took a little getting used to.

"Bonjour, how can I help you?" said a familiar French accented voice emerging from inside the building.

As the man steeped out the group realized why the voice sounded so familiar.

"Francis?" said a somewhat surprised Spaniard.

"Antonio? What a surprise, I thought you would be taking a nap with your precious Lovi. Speaking of which, where is he? And who is this lovely young lady here?" he said the last bit with some bit of a purr in his voice and sliding over to the said Italian. Who replied with an excepted

"Get OFF me you sick pervert bastard!" shoving the French "pervert bastard" off of her.

France was surprised, not because he had been rejected he was used to that from other female nations. He was surprised at the colorful language that was _very _similar to a certain italian. Who happened to look _a lot _like her.

"Wait, is that who I think she is?" said a rather confused France.

"Well if you wanna know for sure can you please let us in? Were kinda starving here." said Hungary.

Eyeing them slightly warily France let them in through the doors and wove through the tables till they found themselves in a private room. With a bored Prussian who chose that moment to fling a wadded up ball of tissue at the door. Said ball of tissue then found itself in an unsuspecting Romana's hair.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WHAT THE CRAPOLA IS IN MY HAIR?"

she squealed loudly as she tried to get the wad of paper out of her hair. As she did so she tripped on a table leg and fell right into a pot of creamy soup that was being brought in by a waiter. When she stood up the rest of the soup that didn't spill on the ground dripped onto Romana's clothes from the pot that was left stuck onto her head.

For a few moments everything was silent as everyones minds tried to comprehend what in HOLY HECK just happened. Then the silence was shattered by the "awesome" laugh of Gilbert.

"KESKESKESKESKES! DID YOU SEE THAT? KESKESKEKESKESKESKES! THAT WAS AWESOME!"

The Prussian managed managed to choke out in between his laughs. Soon everyone started to laugh from the pure randomness of what happened. As this went on Romana managed to remove the huge pot on her head revealing her bright red face.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY SHUT UP!"

She said but that only made everyone laugh even more. Though she had to admit the whole thing was pretty funny, I mean what isn't funny about someone tripping into a huge pot of soup? Soon her face cracked and she was laughing along. At first it was small little giggles but it soon turned into a full laugh that made tears stream down her face.

Spain froze seeing Romana laugh. It was such a rare sight that he could almost count how many times his Lovi laughed before. But just seeing her face so happy and full of life, it was almost exactly like before when Lovi had still lived with him and laughed. Even though she was covered with soup and she looked like a mess she was beyond breathtaking. Suddenly she turned his way still laughing. When she noticed him her eyes accidentally locked with his. Brown-green eyes stared into shinning emerald ones and everything seemed to slow for that moment. Suddenly their gaze was broken as people gradually began to get off the ground and climbed into their seats. As Hungary escorted Romana away to clean her up Spain was still left standing speechless.

"_What did I see in those green eyes?" _She thought as she walked away.

_"Why did she keep looking?" _He mused.

**"_What is this feeling?"_ **They wondered hopelessly.

* * *

><p><strong>*head bang head bang head bang* GAHHHHHHHHHHH!<br>I hope this dosent suck im sorry this is like my first time actually writing romance and fluff. Though i got a bit distracted and the last part was written by accident(but a good accident i think!).And hope this isnt really bad, i wanted to post this ASAP. Also, I kinda need a beta has anyone noticed? Usually I just write and post but maybe a beta would be good i just dont really know this site so im kinda derpy and dont know how anything works.**

Anyways hope you liked and R&R! ^u^


End file.
